What Hath God Wrought
by Thucydides411
Summary: For those who had been present, it was only a matter of time before word of what occurred in Arendelle would be exposed the the world. The important question would rather be which interpretation of the story would arrive first….
1. The Summer of 1846

A Lion in Winter

_London, the Summer of 1846_

Great Britain maintained no official ties with the Kingdom of Arendelle. Indeed, the Act of Vienna declared it as a part of the Kingdom of Norway and Sweden but its small size and relatively isolated position left it outside the view of the Great Powers.

When the time had come for the young queen's coronation, the news barely passed diplomatic circles. Britain had no interest in the affairs of such a small entity, her eyes were squarely fixed on China and India. The Queen, however, gave instructions for a single envoy to attend the event, a Mr. Darling. His orders were to present to the young queen a letter of support from Her Majesty Queen Victoria: a letter which, while the exact contents were unknown, was assumed to offer support to the girl as she had once experienced the same feeling years ago.

Mr. Darling returned to find London abuzz over the mysterious Blizzard which had descended not just upon London, but across almost the entirety of the Northern Hemisphere. From London to Rome and even New York snowfall had fallen and London harbor had even briefly become frozen. Panic had swelled in some parts of the world, as people remembered the difficulty of the summer of 1815 and the troubles it potato blight had caused problems enough, a freeze killing crops in the midst of the summer could become catastrophic.

And then there was the Royal society, bickering away at the exact cause of the vent. There was no explanation, no reason which seemed to explain the phenomena. Only one man had suggested it was of a supernatural force, and he was ridiculed from the building and politely informed of his dismissal. Mr. Darling's report, however, brought a large concern to the forefront of discussion not just in London but in all of the Great Powers. Just the idea of woman capable of such power, no matter how willing or able, was both of great curiosity and great concern. By accident this Queen had managed to put half of the globe in Winter and partially Freeze London harbor.

England could not allow such a thing to become a danger to their shipping. It was decided, after possibly the shortest debate in Parliament's history, to dispatch a squadron in order to "establish good relations and protection from any rebuke against the Kingdom of Arendelle."

The squadron was placed under the command of Commodore Gordon MacNeil, the Earl of DunBroch. Almost immediately there was some disagreement over the choice, with some complaining the young officer had gained the position due to familial connections, and that to send someone so inexperienced could possibly inflame the situation. His supporters argued that Commodore MacNeil had made his name of himself through his exemplary service, especially during the recent war with China. He set sail on the _HMS James Norrington_ on a clear morning. In his company was the naturalist Dr. Collin Goldwyn, commissioned by the Royal Academy to discover the cause of these strange events.

Across the continent, however, other eyes began to turn towards the "Snow Queen of Arendelle." In Austria Metternich was awakened with word from the Austrian dignitary, there was already a cry rising among the Germanies to aid a wronged brother. A journalist in America had an idea for the greatest story of his career. Idealists passed rumors about a rising opportunity. And in Russia something stirred in its forests, something far older than the Tzar.

The die was cast.

Note: Just the start of something that's kind of buzzed around in my head since I saw frozen. My understanding is that the according to the artbooks it's supposed to be set in the 1840s, and so I wanted to play around with that. Where I got from here, honestly I don't know.


	2. The Modern World Arrives

**Note:** Thanks for the reads and reviews guys. I hope you enjoy this next section, as things should start picking up with the general plot. I'm still playing around with ideas and characterization, and if I'm missing anything feel free to let me know. It's been a little while since I've actually watched _Frozen_ properly, so my characterization for the gang might really be off there. But, otherwise, on with the show.

_Just off the coast from Arendelle_

"Magnificent, aren't they Collin?" Gordon mused, gazing out towards the approaching Fjords from the _James Norrington's_ Quarterdeck. The Commodore was a tall man, standing nearly six feet in height with a healthy frame. His long, gaunt face was framed by a pair of fiery red sideburns that led up to a tangled mess of hair. His eyes were a deep blue that matched the seas he called home. A friend once joked he looked far too English for a man of Scottish origin. Captain Hall had once described him as a man "who stepped right out of a painting and was walking among us."

"We've been to nearly every corner of this Earth, and yet the first thing you've ever called magnificent is something not a thousand miles from home." His companion said, barely taking his eyes from a copy of LaPlace.

If the Earl of DunBroch was an artist's depiction of an a proper Briton, then Dr. Goldwyn was the realist's. He was a man of average height and sickly disposition. He was already balding, and his sunken eyes were framed by a thick pair of spectacles which seemed to alway be sliding down his aquiline nose. For his physical shortfallings, however, he made up with his mind. A sort of polymath, he was an avid naturalist, a learned chemist, a clever poet, and most importantly a capable musician. His skill with the violin often found need in drowning out DunBroch's passionate attempts at learning the Cello.

"I still believe it all to be hogwash." The doctor said as he closed his book and joined the Commodore. "Magical powers? We live in an Enlightened age, Gordon, not one of superstition!"

"And what would you pronounce as the cause of a freeze in the midst of June then, doctor?" The Commodore replied, removing his hat and taking in the cool air. It was a fine day for sailing.

"Solar or volcanic activity. Perhaps something to effect the pressure of the Earth, but by no means do I believe that magic powers had an part to play in this at all."

"Well then, doctor, if you are correct in your assumption then we will return home promptly, Mr. Darling will be disgraced, and my career will probably be at a standstill. Besides, I'd very much like to believe there is still some magic in this world. And what, if I may ask, would you do if it turns out to be the product of some mystical force my dear Collin?"

"Then I will study it, catalogue my findings, and report it to the Royal Society. To be honest I almost hope it is magic: the chance to discover its mysteries would be … privileged."

"As it is my privilege to serve the crown, good doctor." The Commodore added, before moving to issue his commands. Signals were sent to the _Nautilus_ and _Arrow_, the two other ships in the fleet alongside the _James Norrington_. All three were steamers of fifth rate class, though the _Arrow_ was by far the oldest of the three. She had been present at Trafalgar, and had only been refitted as a Steamer due to her former commander now holding a ranking position in the Admiralty.

_Nautilus_ and _James Norrington_, however, were much more modern. They took upon designs and techniques learned from the _Nemesis'_ time in China, and here was another chance to show the power of a modern, industrialized Royal Navy.

"Mr. Moreau, steady as she goes. No reason to make our arrival seem threatening."

"Aye, sir." The helmsman replied,carefully maneuvering the Steamer down the Fjord. The Castle was just now coming into sight.

"It's not like coming with three warships isn't threatening already…" Collin said to himself.

Meanwhile in Arendelle there was a flurry of activity in response to the most unexpected arrival of three Royal Navy Warships in the fjord. Almost immediately there was a fear of retribution upon the Kingdom of Arendelle for what had only just happened days ago, a fear that sent many into flight towards the mountains. The City Guard took to their defenses as those who stayed huddled into their homes afraid.

The Queen and her sister watched silently from the castle's balcony as the ships continued making their advance. They were unlike anything she'd ever seen, belching smoke and fire and seemingly made of metal. From where she stood she could make out over a hundred armed men. Each ship was bristled with cannons, and Elsa had no desire to see such power unleashed upon her Kingdom.

_Were these people coming to attack them, because of what had happened? Was Arendelle in danger because of her mistakes? Elsa had convinced to embrace her powers just days ago, she had triumphed, but now she couldn't help but worry._

"Anna, I'm going down to the harbor." She said.

"You aren't going to use your powers on them, are you?" Her sister replied, turning to follow her sister back through the castle. Inside there was a mob of people, her people, all looking to her for the answers she couldn't give them right now. The only answer she had was in the letter from the English dignitary.

"No, I am not." The Queen said, looking to her people. "I'm going to speak with them and find out why they've come. Hopefully we can come to an arrangement."

"They'll kill you!" Someone shouted out. Anna tried to grab one of Elsa's hands, but she pulled away just as quickly.

"Then they will do what they have come to accomplish, if that is why they have come. But I am not going to endanger anyone over my actions. Not again." With those words she made her way through the crowd, Anna following right on her heels.

"Elsa, that's great and all, but you kinda lost me on the whole go down and make nice with a bunch of armed men…" Anna said. The two sisters had exited onto the courtyard when Elsa stopped and finally replied to her sister.

"I believe in them, Anna. I don't think these are bad people, and I don't think they're here to hurt anyone…." She said, looking out towards the coastline.

"Great, well then let's go!" Elsa just looked at her sister with a frown, and she was just about to speak when Anna interrupted her.

"And don't say anything about me staying here. We agreed we'd never split apart like this again. If you trust these people, then I do too. We're both going."

Elsa smiled as the two sisters continued their way down to the harbor. She was going to trust a letter given to her by a man in representation of a country which didn't even acknowledge Arendelle as an independent state.

_What would father think?_

_"What do you think they're doing." Said one sailor, kneeling just by one of the James Norrington's Cannons._

_"I don't know. Looks like they're lettin' us through." Said another._

_"Lettin' us through into a trap." Said the third._

_"That's a load of bilge an' you know it, Georgie. Look at 'em, they aren't even armed!"_

"Well, they aren't shooting at us at least." Captain Shepard said, standing amidst his Royal Marines on the _James Norrington_. They had left the _Arrow_ and _Nautilus_ just outside the harbor in case they were attacked. Everyone on board was nervous, and a crew of lesser quality would have surrendered themselves to attacking the enemy. Everyone, that is, except the Commodore.

He, on the other hand, stood in the midst of the quarterdeck admiring his surroundings as if he was still several miles out.

"What a marvelous little city. And what defensible location too! I wonder where its history began. Perhaps with the Vikings of old, or maybe out of some tale from legend and myth? What do you think, Collin?"

"Oh yes, quite beautiful Gordon. Hopefully there will be no need to bombard it."

The two laughed uneasily as the steamer slowly made its last moves into the harbor. Gordon began issuing several more commands as he moved to midship.

"Bring her up to the dock, Mr. Moreau. Let's take this one piece at a time. Mr. Shepard, have your men ready to port. I do believe we have to make a presentation of ourselves."

The Queen of Arendelle was standing right at the Harbor's edge, accompanied only by her sister.

_"By God look at her."_

_"That's royalty right there, I swear it is."_

_"I'd trade everything I have just to have her speak with me."_

_"You'd trade all you had for any woman to speak with you, Bill"_


	3. Politics

**A/N:** And continuing on here, thankfully after several days of travel and driving. Most of this is dedicated to setting up where parts of the story will go from here, but I wanted to get something out before I inevitably get caught up in the Christmas insanity. Hope you all enjoy, and as always thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews.

_The Southern Isles, a few days prior._

It wasn't the legalities that bothered Prince Hans. He wasn't afraid of justice, or of the executioner. He was an educated and God-fearing man, and he was certainly willing to accept the consequences of his mistakes. There was no need to ponder about what went wrong, where he had failed. The only thing that mattered was that he had.

And now he sat, languishing in house arrest while his family decided what his fate was supposed to be. _Family_, how Hans had come to loathe that concept. The King and Queen of the Southern Isles had been blessed with thirteen sons who all lived into adulthood. And of those sons, all of them but he had found some manner of making their way in life. Was it wrong that he sought out his own path, that he didn't except the inevitable dismissal to the church or the military. He had everything in his hand and now it all had slipped away.

"What little Hans doesn't learn, older Hans will never learn!" His brothers had always ridiculed him, mocked him, insulted him. His parents paid little heed to him either, he'd almost been exclusively raised by a wet nurse and then various others until he'd come of age. Then they sent him to learn in France, and then to serve in the army. They never wanted him around, they never wanted him at all.

_You're nothing but a failure and a mistake._

He laid back into his chair, a glass of wine dangling from one hand as he stared into the fire in front of him. Fire was good, it was warm and responsible for everything that mankind had accomplished. He'd seen the new machines which were coming out of this industrial revolution as they called, monsters spewing fire and smoke into the night. Fire meant new, it meant rebirth, and it meant change.

What was ice but the greatest means of halting progress?

There was a knock on the door behind him.

"Enter." He said, not bothering to turn as he took another sip of the wine. Behind him there was the shuffling of feet, twelve pairs if he counted correct.

"Hello, Hansel." The oldest said stepping forward. All of the Princes of the Southern Isles looked fairly similar, minus a few markings from age and experience. He stood taller than the others, and his uniform bore all of the glories of his time with the army. His facial hair was trimmed to his mustache and long, red beard. He certainly looked the part as the heir, whether he acted it amidst drunken binges of partying was another.

"Hello, brothers. Have you all come to mock me, or has father come to a decision as to my fate?"

"No. We have come on our own accord. We wish to offer you something."

Exile, most likely. Hans thought, standing to face his brothers. All thirteen eyes were fixed upon them, all with matching disappointment in their expressions.

"And what would that be, brother?"

"Revenge for your indignity, dearest Hansel. Revenge for your indignity." The oldest brother said, smiling.

_Arendelle, present._

"Jeez, I can smell them from here, Elsa, even Kristoff isn't that bad." Anna whispered to her sister, standing just behind her as they watched the Royal Navy ship dock. So far no one was fighting, and she certainly hoped things would keep that way. She trusted Elsa totally with this. The question was whether or not Elsa was right in putting faith in the English.

Her sister said nothing, continuing to keep her cool demeanour as she waited for the arrivals to do something. Anna had never seen or even really heard of ship like this one before, what with all the metal and paddles and smokestacks. Well, she had heard of them before, but no one had ever sailed them up to Arendelle before. No one ever really sailed anything up to Arendelle before at all, now that she thought of it. She and her sister had always been locked in the castle, but now that she thought of it Arendelle had been so much of the same way. She wondered just how much they were missing out on…

A plank was let down as several of the men in red uniforms hustled down it and stood at attention facing the two sisters. On board, most of the sailors seemed pre-occupied at staring at Anna and Elsa when their officers weren't chasing them off. After a moments wait, because it was obvious the British weren't in a rush to do anything to ease the situation anyway, another man came down the ramp.

"He's cute." Anna said, poking Elsa. He was tall, wearing an officer's uniform that fit him perfectly. Around him was an air and a confidence Anna had really only seen once, for what it was worth, with Hans. He stopped just a few paces from her sister, offering both a bow and salute to her before finally addressing them.

"To her highness Elsa Queen of Arendelle," the man said in near-perfect French, "my name is Commodore Gordon MacNeil, the Earl of DunBroch, and on behalf of her majesty the Queen Victoria of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland, my men and I have been sent in order to establish both good relations and protection over the Kingdom of Arendelle, in the event they face any rebuke."

Elsa didn't say anything. She only stared at the man, his ships, and the men around him. Anna didn't know if she was about to unleash her powers or what. All she realized was she was still poking her sister in the back.

"And your plan to establish good friendship with Arendelle was to behave as if you were bent on conquering it, Earl DunBroch? Not two weeks ago a man came to this Kingdom in a show of kindness and attempted to kill both my sister and I. How is it I am to trust you, when you come armed and with cannons pointed at my people?" Elsa replied, looking him over cooly. Anna couldn't help but smirk behind her.

Yeah, get 'em Elsa! Show that jerk who's in charge here!

"I do apologize, your highness, if there has been any misconception of our purpose during our arrival. We were unsure of how we were to be greeted, but now it is apparent you are the most gracious of hosts in greeting us. It was my understanding you had been given a letter…" the Commodore said, calm and resolute. For a minute it almost seemed as if he and Elsa were having a staring contest, the two unwilling to back down. Anna could only start wonder about the letter he was talking about. Why hadn't Elsa mentioned it to her?

"Commodore," Elsa began, "you and four of your men may come into the city to discuss this matter in a more proper manner. I will allow this on the condition your ships and the rest of your men sail beyond the range of your artillery. Is that acceptable?"

"I accept those terms, your majesty."

"Excellent. But do be warned, Commodore, that if you or your men betray my kindness by any means at all, there will be consequences..."

"Of course, your majesty." The Commodore said, about facing and marching back onto his ship to give his orders. Anna let out a sigh of relief as she turned joined her sister back to the castle.

_Vienna, earlier that day._

_So England moved first._ Metternich repeated that phrase in his head as he penned through another set of letters to be sent out before the day's end. It was difficult enough dealing with damnable revolutionaries and the normal workings of European politics, but to now introduce a woman who had allegedly caused snow to in Constantinople was …

For a second he almost wished a Bonaparte had retaken the throne in France.

Still, Metternich thought he could control the matter and make something out of this entire situation before it brought Europe into another General War. The question, however, was not something a simple Congress could answer and he knew that. The Queen of Arendelle wasn't just a title or land or something else that ultimately could be passed over and forgotten about. This was a human being, well and capable of being controlled and manipulated by the very forces he feared most. One wonders how the campaign of 1812 might have been different if this "Queen of Ice and Snow" had marched alongside Bonaparte. But for now Metternich dismissed such thoughts from his head, and continued on with his letters.

This was a matter of Old Europe, of the old powers and the old monarchs. Only they could truly understand the nature of what was occurring, what was coming, and what may be to come.

He hoped to God it wasn't too late


	4. Legacy and Tradition

**Note:** First and foremost I'd like to thank everyone for their reads, reviews, follows, and favorites. Stuff like that helps a_ ton_ when things get difficult. I'll go ahead adn say this particular chapter has been more of a problem then I'd imagined, having gone through about four rewrites and other changes. That being said, I'm glad I was able to trudge through writer's block to get out what's here, and hopefully once I get settled back into school I can start on this dinner scene, which may or may not have an attempt at a song sketch. But here it is, and I hope everyone had a great New years.

Arendelle

Following the brief discussion the Commodore sent both the _Arrow_ and the _Nautilus_ to the entrance of the Fjord while the Norrington would remain in Arendelle's Harbor under the care of Captain Shepard. There was still a small crowd of Arendellians watching the ship, but for the most part everyone seemed to be returning to their daily lives. It surprised Gordon to see so much trust placed into their queen and a deal made just ten minutes ago. But perhaps, Gordon though, these people were simply unfamiliar with the trickery and betrayals of the rest of the world.

The Earl and the Doctor were led into castle Arendelle by one of the Queen's servants by the name of Kai. An older man who had served the former king and had known the Queen since her childhood days, he provided the two Britons with his fair share of exposition on the city. He spoke with a peculiar, but understandable German dialect as he pointed out the landmarks, spoke on some of the most important events, and allowed himself the chance to explain a bit of the present situation from his own view. DunBroch couldn't help but smile as the man provided the tale of Arendelle's founding to the pair of foreigners.

_Once this land was only a small village ruled by an aging Chieftain. He had many sons and a beautiful daughter, and the land was at peace. But a demon from a distant land set its eyes on the village and unleashed unspeakable evils upon the kingdom with a great and terrible winter. One by one, the Chieftains sons were unable to slay the demon and the wolf-men it sent to consume the people of the village. Things were at their bleakest when the Chieftain's daughter was taken to be the Demon's concubine._

_But from the south came a young warrior named Mikael, seeking to gain riches and glory. He and his ship of warriors arrived and drove off the wolf-men, but none of their weapons could wound the demon. Despite the young warriors efforts, he was grievously wounded by the Demon's magic. It was only by the intervention of the chieftain's daughter that he was spared at all, and the young warrior was left to die in the raging snow. His salvation came, however, when the trolls found him and countered the Demon's magic with their own. When he had recovered, the warrior asked the trolls for their help in defeating the Demon. They helped him in building a magic forge, which he used to create a set of armor and a magical sword._

_Mikael made the long journey over the mountains and forests to the Demon's home, where he finally slew it after a great battle. The Chieftain's daughter, however, weeped over the Demon's body. It had shown her things, created her statues, and provided her with friends during her captivity. Eventually, Mikael and the daughter of the chieftain were married, and some months later a son was born to them. To this day, the Royal House of Arendelle claims lineage to Mikael and the Chieftain's daughter._

"It sounds like a poor version of Beowulf if you'd ask me." Dr. Goldwyn whispered to DunBroch, leaning in to his companion. Kai finished his tale as the came to the entrance to the throne room, guards awaiting their arrival. As their guide turned to leave, Gordon called out to him for one last thing.

"And what was the name of the Chieftain's Daughter?"

"Why Elsa, of course."

Even to Elsa, there still something incredibly cold about throne of Arendelle. She'd only seen her father take to it once or twice, and only then over some small matters of administration, not diplomacy with the Great Powers of the world. Since his passing, it had largely sat vacant even after her coronation. Once again the old thing loomed above her, staring her down with the weight of both the world and centuries of tradition. Hundreds of years, dozens of kings had passed by this old wooden monolith.

She remembered the stories her father had told her: like how Arendelle's first petty-King Siegfried the Conqueror had carved it from a single great tree or when King Erik the first was murdered on it by his wife over his thirteen mistresses. Now it was Elsa's turn, Arendelle's first queen, to make her own legacy.

"I think you should be real prudish and snoody to them here. Turn up your nose and look down on them and use that fancy majestic plural. You can be all "we are not amused at the aggressive actions of your navy!" Anna said, poking her head out from behind the throne.

"Or maybe you can act all sad and distressed with a little "oh Earl of DunBroch, please have mercy on my country!" she added, coming around the chair and faking a swoon into the chair, raising the back of her right palm to her head. Both sisters started to laugh as the younger sibling picked herself up.

"I shall always consider the wise counsel of my dearest sister. May she do the same for me." Deep down though Elsa knew that how she presented herself would be critical. There were a lot of eyes watching her now, especially those who had questioned her qualification to rule since the day her father died. The past few days hadn't helped, either. She'd ruined relations with greater Scandinavia and probably put Arendelle's economy on the road to ruination. But if she could make a deal with the British…

As she took her seat on that cold, hard throne Elsa fully recognized the weight which only she could bear. She was Arendelle's Sovereign, Queen by the Grace of God, and she would do whatever it took to save her kingdom. For tradition, for her legacy, for her parents, and most importantly for her sister.

"Guards, please welcome our guests in." She called, leaning back into her throne. Anna took her position just a few steps behind and to the left, as a few other courtiers and advisors quietly walked into the hall. And as the doors opened to bring in the foreigners, the light reflected off the Queen of Snow's dress like a new sun just coming in dawn.

It was strange, Gordon though to himself, that other than he and Dr. Goldwyn there may have been no more than a dozen individuals present for their entry into the throne room. Only four guards stood watch over the room, two at the main entrance and two flanking the throne. Everyone else seemed to be ministers of some kind. No throngs of observers, but just an intimate moment to discuss matters of state.

_Certainly better than the Kings of India._ Gordon thought to himself as he walked himself through years of ceremonial niceties as he approached the throne. A bow here, a salute there, each motion a part of some dramatic ensemble dictated by centuries old edicts and customs. He stopped just a few paces away from the queen's throne, and for a moment couldn't think of the proper words to think as he looked at the queen. The woman looked like something out of Byron's poems.

"Your majesty, may I first speak in gratitude of the kindness you have shown so far today. Again, I assert that we bear no ill will nor danger to you or the Kingdom of Arendelle. Our chief and most important goal is to simply confirm the report of Mr. Darling, and to discourage any reprisals from any injured parties. By no means do we intend on infringing on your sovereignty…" The Queen interrupted DunBroch, raising her right hand as she looked down from the wooden monolith.

"You are welcome here in friendship and trust, Earl DunBroch. Would it not, perhaps, be of benefit to extend the same to us? Speak freely, good Earl, there is no need for the double language here." She said, as calm and confident as she had been at the harbor.

"My apologies, your majesty." DunBroch said, his eyes moving to Anna's position just behind the throne. The younger sister was trying her best to hold down a giggle.

"And why exactly, Earl Dunbroch, would Great Britain see it as necessary to intervene on such an occasion? We have no colonies, no great fleet, nor grand army. Why would the powers of the world decide to turn their eyes upon our isolation?"

She doesn't know, Gordon thought as he looked back to Dr. Goldwyn, who wore a similar expression of quiet disbelief.

"Your majesty, if I may ask, but how much contact have you had recently with any outsiders recently?"

"Yours is the first which has brought to my attention." The Queen replied, leaning forward. DunBroch cleared his throat before he started to speak again.

"Queen Elsa, I will be as succinct as I may as I explain this. Several days ago, there was meteorological phenomena across what may have been the whole of Europe. Snow fell on Liverpool, Paris, and even as far south as Rome likely destroying several harvests. London Harbor was even frozen, halting trade for some time. The greatest minds of our age were utterly bewildered at the cause of this until Mr. Darling arrived with his report of what occurred here."

"So what you are saying, Earl DunBroch…"

"There is reason to believe your gift was the cause of it." There was a bit of a murmur as he said those words, and even the Queen took to her feet as for the briefest moment a sliver of fear crossed her face. Her sister began to spring towards her, only to be stopped with a raised had. The Queen rallied herself, taking back that grace she so carefully protected and spoke again to the Earl.

"Thank you, Earl DunBroch. I would like to continue this conversation later, but for now I feel as though I must retire. Perhaps then we could continue this conversation over dinner?"

In his career, Gordon MacNeil had faced everything from raging storms, to slavers, to the glaciers of the poles, and the fury of the war with China. He was even more than familiar with the absolute fury of an angry Scottish mother. But for all his experience for all his travels and all his readings, the Earl of DunBroch had never quite encountered something that still befuddled him so. Even as the Queen exited the throne room, he and Dr. Goldwyn stood absolutely confused as to what course their day would take next. The next thing they knew they were again being escorted by guards to a parlor overlooking the Fjord.

"Well, she certainly seemed to take _that_ revelation well." The doctor said, taking a seat. The Earl took his place by the window, looking out towards the _James Norrington_ as the afternoon sun began to fall from the sky.

"My my, how old do you think these tapestries are, Gordon?"

"I must apologize Doctor, but I'd rather keep my concerns away from the history of tapestries right now." The Commodore replied.

"Elsa, are you okay?" Anna called, gently knocking on her sisters door. Inside she could hear her sister arguing with someone, her voice cracking as she wove a debate with some other unheard individual.

_I know you warned me what it could mean, how people would react, and what could happen if my powers became common knowledge. But I can control them, can't you see! I fixed everything! I'm not hiding it anymore! And didn't you hear what the British said? They aren't here to burn me at the stake, they aren't here to depose me, they said they're here to help! He called it a Gift!_

"Elsa?"

_But all those people … it was just a few days, right? I couldn't have damaged too much, right? It's nothing worse than any of the wars that have happened, or even a revolution! Why are you saying I want to hurt people? No, that's not it!_

"Elsa, please say something, or at least let me in!"

_You're wrong. I'm not letting this take control of me, I'm not turning into some kind of witch!_

Anna pushed her weight into the door, stumbling into the room as the door hadn't actually been locked. Her immediate concern was her sister and whoever she was speaking too. Elsa was on both knees in the middle of the floor, looking up now at Anna with tears in her eyes. And as for the other…

Right in front of Elsa sat two sculptures of their parents made from ice.

"That's … that's not weird at all, Elsa. Now come on, on your feet your majesty." She said, hoisting her sister back to her feet before embracing her sister.

"Elsa, you aren't a witch, and you've done awesome today. I mean, how many Kings or Queens have ever had to deal with this kind of stuff so early as you have? You could have let those Brits just walk right in, take over everything, and just bully us around but you didn't. You kicked but, sis." Elsa let out a long sigh as the two sisters split. She turned around and, with a flick of the wrist, the two statues changed into a gentle pile of snow.

"I miss them, Anna." The Queen said, turning back to her sibling.

"I do too, Elsa. But they would be proud of everything you've done so far. But c'mon, we have a dinner to get ready for, I need to see if Krisoff and Olaf are around, and _you_ need to see where our cousins have run off too. We wouldn't want the Princess of Corona missing out on this too!"

Both sisters departed with a smile. No matter what the next days, months, or even years held, they would survive it all _together_.


	5. Interlude 1: As the Game Expands

**(Well, it's certainly been awhile, hasn't it? Past few weeks have been hectic with school restarting, but I think things should open up now that the first few weeks are done. This is a bit of an interlude while I keep working at the dinner bit that's to come, so I hope everyone's okay with that. But as always, thank you for the favorites, reads, and reviews!)**

The streets of Paris were filled with a particularly exotic blend of gentlemen this afternoon. They came from all corners, from all walks of life, and of all levels of society. Now, descending upon an empty street into a private tavern they each uttered a chosen phrase to the man at the door. When they entered, a nod was passed to the bartender, who continued it to the man at the piano. There he pulled a candlestick, which slid one of the shelves out of the way to open up the private room in the back.

They gathered around a singular candle, said their vows, and took their seats. Only their faces were revealed by the small light.

"Gentlemen, it's a pleasure that you were all able to come at such short notice. But I assure you time is of the essence." Said the German. He was a man of jet black hair and graying beard, with furrows in his forehead that makes him appear far older than he truly was. "I'm sure all of you are familiar with the recent phenomena in the weather, but it appears we have an unprecedented opportunity."

"Is this about those silly rumors regarding that little kingdom in Norway?" Said the Italian, whose baggy eyes sank back into his skull.

"According to my agents, good sir, these silly rumors have more standing than the usual whispers one hears." The Pole added, his spindly fingers slowly pushing forward a letter towards the center of the table. "Mutual friends in Corona tell me that young queen in fact does have the gift. They tell me that she is alone and isolated as her kingdom loses its friends."

"That is well and good, friend, but what of the British involvement? My agents report they have developed quite a keen interest on this matter." The Italian interrupted.

"Gentlemen, I can assure you all London is a non issue on this matter. If we can gain influence on this Queen, however, I can see it as a great boon to our plans..." Spoke up another, an elderly man known by all present as the Jew. Both he and his words seemed to fade into the shadows as he finished speaking.

"And that, friends, is why I have called you all here today. For too long has our righteous cause been under the yoke of the enemy, but this Queen, if we can make her our ally, would be a great weapon against them." Said the German. Beside him another man loudly started to chuckle, as he brought himself into light so that all present could see him. He was missing one eye and part of his nose, a wound from one of Napoleon's Uhlan Lancers nearly forty years ago. He effortlessly thrust a Turkish knife into the table's center, pinning the letter down.

"And what's to say she will not end up another Bonaparte? Was he not a friend and ally to our order prior to his hunt us to extinction? All who would wear the purple are the same, dear friends. Your stinking Bourgeois monarchies are only further evidence of this as they continue to sink their claws into the hearts of men. This queen is a tyrant waiting to enslave all of mankind. We must end her before she may end us. I understand such a course of action may be distasteful to many of you, but sometimes blood must flow so liberty may live. We must act now and with resolve if we wish to seize the day."

"For God's sake man, she's practically a child!"

"Then all the more reason to strike now before the tempering of age takes its hold!"

A general murmur broke across the room, as every man attempted to add his opinion to the matter. Only the Pole remained silent, content to lean back and light his pipe.

"Gentlemen, please! Monsieur la Montagne is wise to remind us of the dangers of our struggle." The German's voice cried out, throwing his arms into the air. "But the same should be reminded of him that we are not the the men who slew Caesar or brought forth the National Razor. We are the guardians of a more enlightened, reasonable time and we are not going to allow ourselves to descend into animal behavior."

Soon they all parted, splitting back out towards whatever distant land they had come from. They had agreed to meet again soon on the matter, once more was understood of this queen and her possible motives. Only Montaigne remained, slowly twirling his knife over the map of Europe, one eye glaring at Scandinavia.

_What fools they all are._

"It isn't proper for the dog to hide from his owner, Gaston." Montagne said, looking up to the newcomer. He walked with silent steps despite his large frame, casually dowsing one of the candles with the palm of his hand. His coat was frayed and torn, and the man looked as though he would have fit perfectly in with the lesser classes.

"My god you smell terrible, where have you … oh, nevermind, I don't want to know anyway. I have a job for you, if you are interested. How quickly can you make arrangements to sail?"

A yellow-toothed grin framed by a beard flashed, as two jaundiced eyes carefully came to focus.

"Well before the next moon, sir." Gaston said. He departed without a word, leaving la Montaigne alone for the second time in so few minutes.

But now he had sent his beast out to play, and may it do the devil's work.

"Mexico! Boston to Richmond fall under a foot of snow in June and the only thing you care about is that illegal war in Mexico!" Mark Clemens shouted while pacing back and forth in his editor's office. He was a man of middling age, with black hair and a matching mustache, as well as a cautiously groomed streak of grey which stretched around the back of his head. "You know I'm a man of my word, just six months and I'll have you a story that'll make the war seem like "

"Mr. Clemens, may I ask why exactly I should fund your little trip to Europe over some unseasonable weather when perhaps one of the most controversial conflicts of this great nation's history is raging in the west? Our readership wants war, my friend, not the matters of a continent so many of them wanted to leave." The editor said the last time he went to him over the matter. The only way he'd be able to get over there was to fund the trip himself, something he wouldn't even dream about on his measly salary: as if there wasn't enough reasons to be angry at his editor. And so that was going to be the legacy of Mark Oliver Clemens, the man who could have had the story of the century, but couldn't afford to make the damn trip. Some Frenchman was going to get his royalties from it all. But fate, as it appears, has a funny way of dealing with these things.

There was a knock on his office door as one of the _Herald's_ secretaries passed him a parcel which had just arrived. It had a waxed seal, and the quality of the paper signaled that perhaps the good lord had smiled upon him this day.

_Mr. Clemens,_

_I shall prefer to keep to as few as words as possible but it is my understanding that you have some interest in the recent events which have afflicted this world. I too have a curiosity, and would greatly appreciate it to see someone with the skills of yourself put it to history. I feel as though history may be at its tipping point, and that perhaps it would be critical for a man as yourself to be present so the truth may come through._

_I hope this little bit of money can be of assistance._

_Until we meet,_

_Eliza de Witte_

A smile widened on Mark's face as he grabbed his coat and tucked the parcel underneath an arm.


	6. Bears and Maidens Fair

Hours had passed as Earl DunBroch and Dr. Goldwyn waited for any interaction from their hosts. The Commodore passed the time by counting the passes of his squadron through the Fjord, even as the setting sun descended from view. Collin, on the other hand, had spent the entire afternoon seemingly examining and cataloguing every object within the room.

"What the fellows at the Royal Society would give to see half of this, Gordon. You see that suit of armor there, the golden one with the horns? It's covered in old Norse runes, but by everything I can tell features forging techniques even I've never seen before. Come here and just feel how well…" Goldwyn's fingers had just barely brushed against the suit when it completely collapsed onto the floor, the doctor lunging back as the noise ruined the total silence the room had enjoyed most of the afternoon.

"And thus begins the first Anglo-Arendellian War of 1846, dear Collin." DunBroch said, walking over to his long time companion. The Doctor patted away some dust from his coat.

"Are you sure it wouldn't be the Anglo-Arendellish war? Not that it would matter to us, we would obviously end up being captured and turned to slaves in the opening moments and then spend the rest of our lives wasting away at the convenience of the supposive Snow Queen of Arendelle." Colin replied, looking back to his longtime friend. "Of course, not that I doubt such a thing would be an inconvenience for you."

DunBroch said nothing as he poured himself another glass of brandy they had been provided. He let his friend's words sink in and mix with his own feelings, as red hair shifted along his wrinkling brow.

"After everything you and I have experienced together, Collin, this is the one thing you are actually worried about? Not the yellow hordes at Chuenpee or the headhunters of Oceania or even when we dared ventured where no Briton had ever gone before?" He finally said before taking a sip from his glass.

"Well, I wouldn't say I wasn't worried then either, Gordon." Dr. Goldwyn said as he took a seat across from his friend. He removed his spectacles and gently cleaned them with a handkerchief. I have always embraced and sought out the unknown, and I for certain know you understand that. That, my friend, is why I have always embraced the sciences. But everything in the last week, why, it all certainly strikes me as veritably impossible."

"How so?" Asked DunBroch, gently stocking the small fire which was going in the fireplace.

"A freak ice storm in the middle of June strikes the entire world, going so far as to freeze London Harbor. You are appointed command of a squadron of a mission with under orders from the Queen herself. This entire city and everything which has led up to this moment since our arrival earlier. Every artifact in this room, Gordon. For God's sake, I was legitimately speaking with Mr. Lyell and Mr. Darwin about the possibility of _magic_ actually existing less than a week ago. I pray you realize what such a thing would mean for every single piece of writing in the scientific community, Gordon. Am I to suppose we simply say Newton was wrong?" The doctor raised a pair of fingers to his temples, stroking them gently.

"Well, Collin, one could argue that magic has always been present. It's simply been ignored…"

"Oh, don't get started with those blasted Romantic sensibilities again. You're too damn much like your namesake, you know that? Do me a favor and avoid any dealings with matters in the east." Both men's laughter echoed through the room as the Commodore finished his beverage and tenderly placed the crystal glass onto a side table.

* * *

"Oh, please, no, not there. Oh, that won't do! Hold still!" Anna said, attempting to adjust the uniform Kai had managed to assemble for Kristoff over the past few days.

"Are you really sure you I'm even supposed to be at something like this, Anna?" The ice trader said, arms outstretched as the Princess of Arendelle seemingly climbed across him to place just about every medal for valor the Kingdom issued. Finally she pulled the man towards a waiting mirror.

"Why wouldn't you? Elsa wants you to come, I want you to come, and our servants went to the trouble of making proper uniforms for both you and Sven. So you're going to this dinner, buster. Plus, don't you want to meet the British?! They smell worse than you!"

"Honestly, first I'm not sure if that was meant to be a compliment or not. Second, you realize I'm still trying to recover from the whole freezing in the middle of peak season for my work bit." Kristoff said, struggling to move his neck in the tight collar. He seemed to be choking as he moved his neck to one side or the other.

"Oh, because you're the only one recovering from freezing aren't you?" Anna said with a slight grin before biting off a piece of string. "Besides, we need to support Elsa with this. It's kind of probably the most likely biggest thing she'll ever have to deal with in her rule, maybe. Our cousins will be there too…."

"There's going to be singing, isn't there."

"Probably."

"Fine. But you have to come to dinner with my family once this is over. And you have to bathe Sven for the next two weeks."

"... deal. So, how does it look?" She said, gesturing with both arms towards the reflection. He looked as though he was the conquering general at Austerlitz, chest covered in medals and livery on the blue field's of Arrendeles uniform. It was proud, it was noble.

"I look ridiculous." Kristoff said with a sigh. Laying on a nearby carpet Sven, in his own style of uniform, seemed to be laughing at his longtime friends' plight.

* * *

"Again, I must thank your majesty for the continued kindnesses you have shown me since my arrival. I can only imagine what hassle it may be for you to assemble an event like this on such short notice." DunBroch said as he and Dr. Goldwyn were both led to the hallway just outside the Castle's banquet hall. Both had finally managed to acquire a bath and prepared themselves for the occasion. Earl DunBroch looked like Nelson himself reborn.

"It has been a long time since Arendelle has had the benefit of enjoying such revelrie, Earl DunBroch. A banquet is not a hassle at all." The Queen said, smiling. Since that morning she had spent the rest of the day ensuring that this dinner would go well. She had Kai and Gerda pester just about every member of the staff, as others ran throughout town to collect anything which was still needed. The Queen had reworked her dress as well, adjusting it to suit the formality while still maintaining the subtle workings and patterns from its properties. Where the Earl of DunBroch may resemble Nelson, the Queen of Arendelle looked as though she had appeared right from the pages of a Grecian myth.

Beside her stood Anna wearing a dress not too dissimilar from what she wore to her sister's coronation. Her arm was wrapped in Kristoff's, who even in his uniform looked totally out of place. Sven was standing directly across from Dr. Goldwyn, as the naturalist and the reindeer seemed both utterly fascinated and confused by the very thing in front of them.

"I am rather amazed, however, that you are present here to welcome us. It truly is an honor. Is this all we are to expect as present?" DunBroch asked, surveying the crowd from his position. By a quick estimate there was some forty people present at the minimum.

"Elsa, our Cousins…" Anna said, looking to her sister. As if on cue, down the hallway there was the commotion of two more individuals coming down the hallway nearly at full speed. They nearly crashed right into the waiting group.

"Sorry, sorry. It took a little longer than usual to put the boys to bed…. sorry. " The woman said, completely ignoring DunBroch and Dr. Goldwyn. She looked a little older than the Queen of Arendelle, perhaps five years at most, and wore a fine dress of various shades of purple. Otherwise, she had brown hair and was unmistakably the shortest person present in the room. In a flash of movement her attention seemed to switch over to DunBroch.

"Hi! So you must be the British Navy officer? It's a pleasure to meet you." She said, tossing enough excitement at the Commodore he staggered a step back, if only to allow himself room to bow.

"Commodore Gordon MacNeil, Earl of DunBroch at your service, Princess….."

"Princess Maria Claudia Katherina Eleonara Jadwiga Poniatowski of Corona …. but everyone calls me Rapunzel. And this is my husband Eugene…." She said, pulling the man beside her. Like her, he wore a uniform in that purple finery (though it lacked the medals worn by the man Kristoff). He and DunBroch seemingly glared at one another almost instantly.

"Have we met before? I seem to recall your face…"

"Can … can this _rangifer tarandus_ understand me? Is it just me or is actually reacting to what I am saying?" Dr. Goldwyn asked, though other than Sven it fell on deaf ears. The two continued to mimic one another just outside the gathering.

"Oh, no, never. Don't think so. Nope. Not at all." Eugene said, shrinking back behind his wife.

"Dear cousin, it's nothing. I believe Kai wanted a few moments to finalize a few last touches anyway." The Queen said, the majordomo now opening the twin doors to the banquet hall. "Oh, and I forgot just one last thing…."

With a shift of her foot, streaks of ice began to dance across the floor as the room began to be reshaped as the queen willed. A soft layer of ice formed itself over around aged tapestries and portraits, as it mixed itself just into the layout of the room to give it its own touch. Statues of ice were formed at will, works of beauty which would take any normal craftsman days to complete.

"My God. This really is magic." DunBroch said, his mouth wide open as he entered. Behind him Dr. Goldwyn was rubbing a finger against the ice, as the Eugene and Rapunzel were also taken in by the spectacle.

All Elsa and Anna could do was smile at one another, as an all too familiar scent reached their noses.

"Is that chocolate?" Goldwyn asked aloud as his attention turned from a piece of ice he was trying to break off.

* * *

If, perhaps, there was one unexpected boon from the brevity of Queen Elsa's coronation ceremony it would be the leftover bounty of food supplies and delicacies which had remained in storage. What this meant was the banquet provided by the Queen to her British guests was a veritable bounty of foods. Every kind of local faire from Arendelle, imported fruits from the Pacific, wines from France, chocolates from Belgium, and nearly anything else one could ask for. Certainly everyone present was enjoying their meals, other than Dr. Goldwyn who nervously eyed a plate of Smalahove near him.

"As someone raised in Cardiff and used to your sisters cooking, Gordon, let alone the usual fare of long voyages," He said in English, "I don't think I could ever imagine stomaching something like that."

"Well, it certainly is no worse than some of the things I've seen back at my family's home, Collin."

"And where would that be, Earl DunBroch?" Anna interjected, she herself speaking in perfect English. Even if it wasn't the Queen's,the two Britons were dumbfounded. The Commodore nearly choked on his beverage.

"You …speak English?" Dr. Goldwyn asked.

"To be honest, everyone here does, doctor. We were actually concerned when you spent most of the morning conversing in French." Elsa interjected, bringing herself into the conversation. Rapunzel and Eugene nodded along on their side of the table.

"And honestly Commodore, your French needs a teensy bit of work." Anna added. The two visitors seemed to slump back in their chairs, as the doctor seemed to down an entire glass of wine without stopping.

"Well, this certainly is turning into an educational experience for the ages. But go ahead, Gordon. Go on, tell them about your little magic kingdom…" As the doctor finished his words and prepared another glass, all the other eyes in the room turned towards the scotsman, who simply placed his napkin into his lap and straightened himself in the chair.

"I do apologize," he began, "as it has been some time since I've actually spent time at home. Since my honorable father suffered his injuries, I've sadly had to maintain both my duties with Her Majesty's Navy and as a member of the House of Lords. It is beautiful country, though, and my words could never do it justice. To wake up on a foggy day and go for a ride on horseback through the hills and along the rivers, it truly is something to be seen. There is a certain kind of power out there far older than any Kingdom standing today. And speaking of magic, there is a story about my home all may find interesting."

"He's always been a sentimentalist." Goldywn whispered across the table to the Princess of Corona.

"But if I am to tell the story of DunBroch, then I must take you back to ages of myth and legend. Once DunBroch was its own Kingdom amidst the Highlands, built out of an alliance of three clans: DunBroch, MacIntosh, MacGuffin, and Dingwall. After years of wars against invaders and between each other, finally the great King Fergus of DunBroch brought peace to the land. The stories have him famous for being a bear slayer, except for the one which took his leg. But as the stories go, Fergus had a daughter who refused to marry any of the sons of the other clan leaders, and in anger against her mother accidentally turned her mother into a bear herself. Of course, the details in the old stories vary but they all end the same: the princess reversed the spell and her family was brought back together again. Love mended the broken bonds of the family, or at least that's how the old woman who always told it said."

Anna and Elsa could only exchange smiles with one another as the Earl of DunBroch continued to describe the story of his home.


	7. Il Principe

_The Southern Isles_

There was a soft breeze as the morning sun turned the sky a blazing red while it descended beyond the horizon. The tide was calm as waves gently lapped across the seashore and the town just below began to wake up. The markets were opening, families began their day, and the fishermen emptied their nets down at the docks. Above the town, nestled just into the hillside was a fabulous villa built in the classical style, with white pillars that shone in the morning sun, among other signs of opulence and power.

It certainly wouldn't seem like a prison to most. But to Hans his current home was a mockery by his lordly father, who had now gone as far as to banish him from his site. The runt of the litter, it seemed, was no longer even allowed to stand amongst the giants that his brothers were. His mother had even gone as far to suggest he take his vows and disappear into the cloth, _as it always used to be._ He could see them now: his father hardly able to even stand, the monument to everything wrong in the old order; his mother toiling away at _her wifely duties_ while father enjoyed some new girl he had found. Four wives had provided thirteen sons, and his father was always so proud that _he never allowed a bastard to come from his seed_. His sons became princes, generals, and anything else that was fit for those of noble birth. Except Hans, the little man in the midst of giants: the one who should have been smothered in the cradle.

If it wasn't for his eldest brother, it wouldn't have surprised Hans in the slightest if the Southern Islands had collapsed under the flames of revolution.

_But no matter now. Enjoy the time we have_. Hans thought to himself, looking out across the North sea. He turned his back to the sea to re-enter his study, just spinning a globe as he passed it.

"You know, Hans, I can say from personal experience there are far worse places to be put under arrest." A sitting man said, his attention focused on a copy of the local newspaper. Extending down from a grey traveling coat was a muddy set of cavalry boots.

"I can only imagine what your Imperial uncle has waiting for those who anger him, Alex. I suppose exile can be a mercy, isn't it?" Hans said, replacing a few books on the shelves. "How was America, by the way?"

"Intolerably hot at times, but enjoyable. I was met with great kindness, hospitality, and cheer during my travels. They are a people with a certain capacity for greatness, if the slavery issue does not tear them apart. I would very much like to visit again one day." Alex said, still browsing through the paper.

"If you don't mind my inquiring, Alex, but why exactly are you here anyway? It's not that I don't appreciate the company of friends, but your timing is rather, well you understand." Hans asked, now finding his own spot on a nearby couch. A servant entered and poured him a cup of tea. A pair of dark blue eyes rose just above the top of the paper.

"Whatever happened in your little escapade up north has everyone scrambling around, Hans. While you've enjoyed your time locked up, the markets have tried to fix anything that freeze damaged, while rumors are flying enough that a Papal edict has been issued. London has sent a fleet to watch over that Kingdom, and Metternich is apparently calling for a meeting over this whole matter to keep this thing from blowing up."

"Who's in command of the fleet then?"

"The Earl of DunBroch, from I've heard. I've met him before on a few occasions in London. He's sharp and steady under fire. He made a name for himself in China by all accounts."

"So why me then?" Hans said with eyes narrowed. "Why not one of your cousins or one of your uncles? You're the one who is related to half of Europe, Alex, not me. Shouldn't you be giving your wise counsel to the one's who actually have power?"

"Among the many rumors circulating, Hans, is that your brothers are starting to assemble an army to right the wrongs they claim you suffered. Is there any truth to it?"

Hans went silent for a moment, taking a sip of his tea before returning to his feet.

"And what if it was?" He asked.

"Then I would pray you are still intelligent enough to know that to do such a thing could light a spark on something far greater and more destructive. If the woman is as you claim, then you and I both know an invasion would have any number of difficulties: especially if she gains an alliance with my dear cousin. I also know you have never had any taste for war. I simply hope you consider this matter heavily." Alex said, placing the paper to one side. He stood with the frame and bearing so beloved by cavalry officers.

"What if it isn't my choice?" Hans asked him, setting down the cup as his former schoolmate readied himself to leave.

"That's for you to decide, Hans, not me. God be with you, Old friend." Alex said, offering the old salute from their time at Berlin's military academy before departing on horseback towards the city's port.

_What place does he have to criticize me? Exiled from his home country, unwanted in his father's, and only a small part in his adopted. Why can he criticize me when he understands so little? He was the only child, the beloved child, the happy child. What does he understand about family? How dare you take the moral stance here, for all the horrors you've unleashed in the face of war._

Hans stepped back out onto the balcony, looking back across the sea. He thought for a moment if he squinted he would see some sign of what was to come, of some answer to all the problems he faced. All that could come to his head was the last thing his eldest brother had said to him.

_Nemo Me Impune Lacessit._

**Note: I decided to give our old pal Hans a quick update to see what he's up to, and to pull things a bit back to the broader picture. I'm hoping to finish off the opening phase of things in the next two or three chapters before time has to jump ahead a little bit. Also, if you guys wouldn't mind I was wondering about what worked better- shorter chapters, or putting several bits together? I'm always interested in thoughts on matters like formatting and style, so I'd love to hear them. And as always, thank you for the favorites, views, and reviews, folks!**


	8. Mistakes

**(Note- Playing around with submission styles here. The last couple chapters have been just me copy/pasting from the google doc I do most of the writing for this own, so let me know if this is better off. As always, I hope everyone enjoys and thank you for all the reads/reviews/follows.)**

"... and that's when they named our good man Gordon their chief. Of course, there was also the entire affair of those particular tribesmen wanting to sacrifice our ship to please the gods… Queer folk, they were." Dr. Goldwyn said, lurching forward to grab a slice of pie that had been presented. Dinner had continued on into its second hour, as deserts were now being served and brandies passed around. The banquet itself had turned into two groups: the Queen and the Earl, discussing whatever matters they were at the far side of the table, and everyone else who was enjoying conversation on the other.

"You want to know about strange?" Eugene said with a glass in hand. "Talk about every day of my life since I've met Rapunze. I died once..." There was silence on that particular side of the table as everyone just stared at the speaker.

"That was a metaphor, right?" Kristoff said quietly, nervously eyeing the man sitting across from him.

"Eugeeeeene!" Rapunzel whined, playfully tossing an elbow into her husband's side.

"Oh, come on! It's half the fun anyway! I mean, who doesn't want a life where everything is predictable or normal or average. Not me, that's for sure…" He put an arm around the Princess of Corona and pulled her close, kissing her on the head. "And it's been a great six years."

Anna passed a playful smile which nearly caused Kristoff to choke on his drink.

"And you, doctor, do you have anyone special?" Rapunzel asked, leaning into her embrace with Eugene. Goldwyn seemed to shift uncomfortably in his seat as he downed another glass of brandy, his face swelling a deep red.

"Why wouldn't he? He's a scientist, member of that fancy society, he's got money, said he knows music…" Kristoff started, as everyone seemed to descend upon the portly man for some kind of an answer. "Besides, he's like forty. Who hasn't found love by that point?"

Goldwyn had turned almost entirely beet red. The Queen and the Earl, who had been wrapped up in conversation on the other side of the table, had both turned their attention to the others. A raised hand by the doctor sent Dunbroch's attention back to the Queen.

"Kristoff?"

"Yes Anna?"

"Be quiet a second, ok?"

"Uh, sure." Kristoff said, red-faced while sinking back into his seat. He went to work trying to loosen his collar a bit.

"I suppose, Mr. Bjorgman," the doctor began, "I do have someone. Though whether or not he understands that is up in the air. We've always had good times, and we've certainly shared plenty of long hours of work together. What the future holds, I cannot say, but I may certainly hope."

Everyone sat silent, nodding in agreement.

"Why, that's beautiful, doctor. But, if I may ask, don't you mean she?" Rapunzel said, speaking up.

"Begging your pardon?"

"I thought I heard you just say he instead of she.." Dr. Goldwyn at this moment, could only be described as a man who had just watched his own death before his eyes.

"Oh, it, well must be the drink loosening my senses. My apologies. Now, Princess Rapunzel if I do may ask one question, to satiate my curiosity? Your full name implies the Polish royal family of old, but ever since the partitions, I'm not exactly sure... on the other hand, there is also the small matter of your adopted name. Are you familiar with Wilhelm and Jacob Grimm?" He said, recovering with another drink.

"The fairy tale writers? I've read some of their tales, but I cannot say I have any familiarity with them."

"Of course. Now would you find it interesting that around twenty five years or so ago, they published a series of tales in a book. One of those, interestingly enough, was also named Rapunzel."

"And your point?" The Princess asked. One of Eugene's eyebrows seemed ready to jump from his forehead, as Kristoff and Anna leaned in to the conversation.

"Well, it is very curious that your story and their story, despite some differences, have very much in common. What is more curious is that the Grimms collect these stories from old folktales and legends, or whatever they call that strange pursuit of 't you find that curious? That the story of your life was told possibly hundreds of years ago? If I was a metaphysician like the good Earl there, I could see myself pondering that question for years…"

"Do you think we need to check on the boys, Eugene?" Rapunzel interrupted, looking to her husband as she abruptly stood. The two departed, offering thanks for the meal to the queen before making their way back to their accommodations. Goldwyn himself pocketed several more pieces of the ice, plunged them into his beverage and staggered off. That left Kristoff and Anna alone on the far side of the table, both Elsa and Gordon still speaking on the far end. Anna couldn't help but smile as her sister started laughing.

"Can you believe we started this morning thinking we were going to get invaded?" She said, looking over to Kristoff who was helping himself to more food.

"I'm quickly learning that it's best not to really expect your morning and evening to wind up being consistent with each other around you and your sister, Anna."

"Oh, come on, it's not thaaat bad." Kristoff just looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Okay, maybe it's been a little strange. But c'mon, this is exciting. I mean, look, the British are here and they aren't conquering us! And my sister might have a boyfriend!"

"Isn't it a little premature to be saying any of those things. _Especially_ that second one?"

"Well, it's not like I'm going to say they should get married or there's true love or anything like that. But look at them over there. They've literally spent most of this dinner speaking with each other about things!"

"They're conducting diplomacy."

"I don't think conducting diplomacy involves flirting, Kristoff."

The Queen's sister and the ice merchant spent only just a little longer in the banquet hall before they too departed. Only the Queen and the Earl remained, still conversing on whatever subject they had been so engrossed over everyone else. It was as if they hadn't even been in the room at all. Even after the servants had cleared the table and the room, the two continued to speak as they made their way to one of the castle's many balconies.

* * *

"And you are certain London can grant everything?" Elsa asked the Earl, who stood framed by the light of the doorway. The queen looked out over her little kingdom, as one could make out the lights and smoke from each homes' individual fires. One could just faintly hear singing from the taverns and the bells of a distant church.

"I find it unwise to be certain about anything in politics, your majesty. But I do believe that a satisfactory outcome could be arranged. In just a few months time, I can easily see your Kingdom having the full benefit of the friendship with Great Britain. Industry, markets, protection…"

"I do hope you understand my concerns about allowing such influences, kind Earl. Arendelle is just a small community, and what would protect it from being overrun by British goods and businesses? Are we to be treated like some colony to exploit for your own benefit?"

"Queen Elsa," the Earl began, "I am not a man to barter an unjust agreement. If my countrymen seek to do wrong by this sovereign nation then it is not by the orders I have been sent. We only seek to preserve the peace and tranquility of which so many lives were lost over the tyrant Bonaparte."

"And do you believe that men would go to war over me? A modern Helen of Troy?" The queen asked as Gordon stepped past the Queen, his eyes looking up to the night sky as he leaned over the railing. The night was clear and full of stars, as a soft wind swept across the fjord.

"Did you know, Elsa, that you cannot see the stars most nights in London? The lights from the city and the smoke from the factories, it all washes it away. It's one of the reasons I love sailing. Every night the stars are there, and they always show you the way home… I've known men to lie, to cheat, and to cause great suffering; but the stars, the stars are always there. Watching and guiding from their stations."

The Queen said nothing, as her eyes also ventured towards the sky. For a moment she remembered all those days when Anna would wake her, the times they would watch the lights dance among the stars. All the times when those lights were her only company, her only friend.

"They are beautiful, aren't they?" she said.

"Queen Elsa, did you know that just a few months ago they've discovered an eighth planet? You can actually see it now, that second star to the right of the moon." He said, pointing to a distant object which honestly could be hardly seen anyway.

"Apparently they've named it after Old Neptune. Can't say I haven't had my fair share of experiences with him. Have you ever been sailing, your majesty?" He let out a deep, hearty laugh far different from any of the ones offered during the dinner. It was a natural one, not held up by ceremony and custom. It seemed almost as if the young child had broken free of the man's uniform, and looked to see if he had found a playmate to join him in wonder of the world.

"I … have not. My sister and I, our parents …." She started, nervously turning away as those painful memories wormed their way back.

"Oh, yes I seem to have forgotten: my apologies, your majesty," Gordon stammered, trying to bring the conversation back. "My mother passed when I was very young from sickness. It's never easy, especially when my father was away. Before I went to the navy it was often just my sister and I…"

"It does help to have a sister, doesn't it?" Elsa said with a smile. Gordon nodded appropriately as he looked into the queens eyes. Time seemed to stop for him, as he found himself drawn to quoting his namesake aloud.

"And on that cheek, and o'er that brow,

So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,

The smiles that win, the tints that glow,

But tell of days in goodness spent,

A mind at peace with all below,

A heart whose love is innocent!"

"Gordon, that's beautiful…" Elsa said, meeting the Commodore's gaze with one of her own. She started to lean close to the Commodore, the face of youth met with the wear and tear of experience. With hair of blazing red, and eyes as blue as the oceans, the heroic captain who sailed the corners of the world and conquered all his enemies, he protector against any threat from abroad...

_Don't do it Elsa. Stop. Think. Be smart. What would Anna think? Arendelle? Just stop, this isn't right!_

Even though her mind raged incessantly, so often the heart chooses before the mind. Only a burst of commotion from the harbor separated the two, as shouts in english erupted from the docks.

"What's all that about?" Gordon said, as both looked out towards the docks. Elsa backed away, thinking to herself somehow…

"Oh no! Olaf!" She said, turning and breaking into a run through the Castle.

* * *

_Arendelle Harbor_

Olaf wasn't exactly sure _why_ Elsa had asked him to stay locked up all day, and honestly it wasn't his place to ask her anyway. But now it was nightfall and _certainly_ she wouldn't mind if he went for a stroll _now_. Besides, he wanted to see these visitors he kept hearing about.

So down he went, strolling his way to the docks just to meet these newcomers. Obviously they couldn't be as bad as what everyone was saying! After all, they weren't attacking anyone or breaking anything. And besides, it wasn't like he'd feel much anyway, and Elsa would be able to fix him right up!

He first came upon two burly men in bright red uniforms and funny round hats, who stood armed with big muskets.

"Oi, Palmerston, 'ave a look at that thing." One said to the other.

"Ya sure we' a seein' that, Will? I've seen a long of strange things but mine eyes have never been laid on something like that. I mean, it's walkin' right towards us!"

"Maybe it's one of those magical creatures I hear rumors about! Mr. Moreau, Captain Shepard! 'ave a look at this!" Olaf couldn't help but smile as he stopped right in front of them. Several other sailors were now peering over the edge, as the conversation expanded.

"D'you think it speaks, Palmerston?"

"It's a snowman, Will, of course it can't speak!"

"Well of course I can! Hi everyone, I'm Olaf!" The snowman said, as both Marines went pale and fumbled about with their weapons.

* * *

How the Queen reached the docks so quickly Gordon didn't know. The entire way down she'd managed to keep several paces before him, whether through the use of magic or the Commodore simply being out of shape. His heavy breathing at least confirmed one of those.

"Please, your majesty … wait … let me … they're my men!" He called out, his longer stride allowing him to finally catch up on the sprint down to the docks.

"And it's my friend who's in danger!" She called back.

"Why didn't you have them present at the banquet then!"

"Because I was worried how you would respond to him." She said, stopping right at the start of the pier. Gordon was bracing himself on the walls for a brief moment in order to regain his bearing.

"Queen Elsa, short of Christ himself returning I don't think there are many things on this Earth you can present to me which would be of great surprise." He said, while straightening his coat. Then shouts from the _Norrington_ seemed to continue rising, as DunBroch lead the Queen up the gangplank onto the deck. In the center a little mob was gathered around a collection of barrels and crates, with Olaf standing in the midst of them. Some of the men were passing spare rations about, and all seemed in good cheer until sight of the Commodore sent them all to attention.

"Uh, sir, we didn't expect to see you at this hour… or with a lady. I do apologize but he came to us, and since it was my watch I felt..." A Lt. Darcy said. He was a younger man who had been sent into the Marines as a way to see the world. Gordon liked the boy, even if he had a few lessons to learn in

"I see no harm done, lieutenant. Are you all in good spirits tonight, men?" A series of nods and mutters came from the gathered group, though all were far more interested in the woman standing behind their commander.

"Hi Elsa, I was just telling these guys about everything that's happened. And they taught me some songs, and we passed around some jokes, and they're a whole lot of fun. Like there's this story about a lovely lady..." The snowman said as several of the sailors looked red faced to one another.

"I don't think the Queen would appreciate any of those jokes, Olaf. Besides, they're secret gentlemen's club jokes, okay?" Lt. Darcy interrupted, the eyes of the Commodore glaring at him above all the others.

"So is this what we can expect from here on out, Elsa? Because I can really get behind this." Olaf asked. Elsa blushed as she raised a hand to her mouth, trying to hide her smile.

"I hope so, Olaf. I hope so."


End file.
